Endangered Spirit (Prologue)
As the episode opens, in the spirit world, Master Oogway was meditating until his old friend-turned-rival, known as Kai, steps in and clashes with Oogway. Kai managed to win, transformed Oogway into a totem and used his power to finally return to Earth. Meanwhile, in the Starship Phoenix, Reia has sensed a disruption and Oogway, in spirit form, appeared before her. Oogway: Dragon Soul... Reia: Oogway? Oogway: Kai has returned to the Valley of Peace and Hatchet will not stop until the darkness spreads. Reia: I know there's good in him still.. Oogway: You are correct. Remove the darkness and your friend will be saved. Reia: At the cost of everyone I cared for.. Oogway: No. - Reia looked at Oogway in confusion. Reia: What? Oogway: I may have held captive by Kai, but the light has brought me to you. Reia: What if both Kiva and Sonja despise me for communicating with you? It's like Norman all over again... Oogway: All I can give you is wisdom and strength of heart. Use them and destroy the Dark Organization for good. Reia: I... Oogway: Be strong, Dragon Soul.. You are never alone. - Oogway vanished, just as Kiva, Ratchet, Sasha and Clank entered the meditation chamber. Ratchet: Reia? Sasha: Are you ready? Reia: Not yet. Kiva, can I talk with you? Kiva: Sure. Sasha: Come meet me at the bridge when you're ready. - Kiva sits in front of Reia to explain what happened to her. Reia: Kiva, for I am about to tell you, I... (I just hope she won't abandon me because of Oogway...) ...have been contacted by someone important. Kiva: Who? Sonja??? Reia: No... Someone I once met before you. Kiva: Oh... I thought I sensed you talking to a spirit. Reia: (Oh, thank goodness... She believes me!) That's right. That spirit was Master Oogway. Kiva: No way... What did he say? Reia: His spirit now lives within me and he told me about a dangerous new threat. His name is Kai. Kiva: Kai? Who's that? Reia: He and Oogway are once partners to protect the innocent, until Kai went on a dark path. Oogway banished him into the spirit world and the villagers healed Oogway by using chi, an ancient technique to heal. - Heared about that word, Kiva suddenly sees what Reia is talking about. Kiva: You mean that same technique when you healed me a few times? Reia: Yes. Only that is a little different than the way I know. But, that's not the only problem. The Dark Organization are striking the Valley of Peace. Even if we managed to destroy them, Kai himself would be a huge problem if the two stay close. Kiva... I'm asking for your help. Kiva: Why me? Reia: You need help to clear the Mark of Mastery and I did support you. Now.. All I ask of you is to help me get my friend back. Kiva: ...Okay, I will help you. Reia: Really..? Kiva: Of course, I know Hatchet has done terrible things, but he has no control over the darkness inside his heart. How do we find him? Reia: Leave that to me, okay? - Meanwhile, Ratchet and Talwyn has contacted Sonja and the Lombax Five. - Just as Ratchet ended the transmission, Reia and Kiva have entered the bridge. Reia: I assume you told her to meet with us? Ratchet: Yeah, she understands. I haven't told her about this 'spirit' inside you and all.. Reia: I understand.. Kiva: We both do. Ratchet: So, who is this spirit you just talked to? Was it Bardock? Kiva: No, Reia thinks it was Master Oogway. Ratchet: What!? That's impossible!! Talwyn: Reia, is this true? Reia: Every word. Sasha: I'm not sure how, but you and Kiva are the only ones who can sense energies. Oogway must've come to Reia in desperate need. Reia: Yes. He told me everything we need to know. - A few minutes later... Ratchet: From you told us, Kai would take the kung-fu fighters and masters, while making an army for himself too. Reia: Yes. Hatchet is following the same strategy, but he already stolen so much darkness from other villains, making him into a new form if things gets too complicated. Kiva: A new form? That can't be good... Ratchet: At this rate... Reia: ...he will became the next Frieza if we don't stop him. Kiva: Agreed. - Suddenly, a Red Alert has been sounded off. Kiva: What the..? - Towa and Mira appeared into the starship, catching the entire team off-guard. Towa: Reia, my dear child, you did not disappoint me.. You have, indeed, grow stronger. Reia: Towa! Kiva: Why are you here? Towa: To honor our agreement. You have the coordinates to Hatchet, did you not? Tapion: I shall end you and Mira, for what you have done!! - Before Tapion makes the first move, Kiva stopped him. Kiva: Tapion, wait!! Tapion: Why!? Reia: Because she saved Kiva for me!!! - Realized Reia's point, Tapion stand down. Reia sighed and Kiva goes back to her side. Reia: I owe you, Towa. That's why you're here? Towa: Indeed. You and I both have the same idea in mind: to remove the darkness from Hatchet's heart. You need me to remove it once he is defeated. Reia: Even with your help, Towa, it won't be enough to take on all 13 Shadows of Darkness.. We need an army. Kiva: Yeah.. It's still not enough. Towa: In that case, I'm sure that Bowser would vouch for that. Ratchet: Wait.. You mean THE Bowser!? Kiva: Wait a minute... Reia, did you sense a strange energy that was placed on him? Reia: Oh... Yeah, I have. It's the same as Hatchet's. Mira: Bowser could launch an assault against the valley, unless we work together. Towa: You keep your side of the bargain, which is the heroes, and we'll keep it to ours, which is the villains. This truce is only temporary. Once the Dark Organization is destroyed, we're coming after Reia. Reia: We'll see about that. But for now, we agree. Mira: A wise choice. Towa: *laughs* Bye. - Both Towa and Mira disappeared, leaving Reia more worried about telling Sonja the temporary alliance. Because of this, Reia sighed. Kiva: Worried about what Sonja would say? Reia: If she finds out, yes. Losing her trust would be too painful.. - Kiva hugs Reia for comfort. Kiva: 'Let your heart decide'. Reia: What? Kiva: Optimus said this to me once, and I decided not to tell Ratchet and Clank. Because I need their help of stopping Tachyon until I realized how friendly they can be and how much I trust them. You trust Sonja, right? Reia: Yeah, I still do. Kiva: You can tell her when you are ready. Reia: I think...I'll let my heart decide. Thank you, Kiva. - Kiva smiled. Sasha: What is the overall plan? Clank: We meet up with Sonja in the Valley of Peace. One of us will check on Towa for the back-up she has requested. Tapion: I'll do it. Reia: In the official history, Po is going to enter the next phase of his training: teaching the Furious Five. Ratchet: You mean Shifu can't teach anymore? Reia: Well, he's retired. Kiva: Oh, he is getting older too. Reia: That's right. Our best bet is to go to the Jade Palace. Kiva: Yeah. Everyone, there's something I wish to say.. Ratchet: Go ahead, pal. Kiva: I thought I was alone for so long, I didn't realize that we have come so far. But I think faith itself has brought all of us together. Reia: As a family. - Reia smiled and hold Kiva's hand. Reia: We each have a special part of our hearts. - Ratchet moved his hand to let the others join in. Ratchet: No matter what happens, we are family. - Kiva and Reia joined with Ratchet's hand. Kiva: Ratchet, Reia.. Thank you so much.. - Reia smiled as the entire team joined Ratchet's hand. Reia: (Kiva, stay strong for me.. Sonja, how am I suppose to tell you about this?) - The entire team united as one family and they are prepared for the final battle against the Dark Organization as the special intro starts. Category:Scenes